The present invention relates generally to basters.
Basters to be used in cooking are well known. A known baster sucks a substance into a receptacle and then expels it from the receptacle and injects it an object to be cooked. The above described baster is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,408, 219. It is believed that this baster can be further improved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a baster which is a further improvement of the existing basters.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a baster which has a cylinder or a barrel, means for sucking a substance into the cylinder and thereafter expelling the substance from said cylinder into an object, and a removable injecting element which is removably connected with a front end of said cylinder and includes a rear part which is insertable in said cylinder, and a front part which extends outwardly beyond said cylinder and has a substantially narrow front end, and means for removably attaching said injecting element to said cylinder so that when said injecting element is attached to said cylinder said injecting element can be inserted into an object and the substance can be injected into an interior of the object through said injecting element, and when said injecting element is removed from said. cylinder the substance can be expelled directly from said cylinder and placed on an exterior of the object.
When the baster is designed in accordance with the present invention, it provides for a possibility to introduce the injecting element into an object at any place, into any depth, accurately into a spot in which the substance has to be delivered in the interior of the object. On the other hand, without the injecting element the substance is delivered onto the surface of the objects.